


Infatuation

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hero Worship, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night, Kadar thinks about Altaïr.  Inspired by this kinkmeme prompt:  http://forkinsocket.livejournal.com/16841.html?thread=1608649#t1608649</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

It was not uncommon for novices to develop infatuations with the older assassins, and Kadar was no exception to this.  He knew his brother Malik disapproved of his admiration for Altaïr, but he couldn’t help it.  A Master Assassin, and so clearly worthy of the title!  Altaïr was coldly skilled and brutally efficient, he could have a whole town guard after him and escape without a scratch.

Just once, Kadar wanted Altaïr to _look_ at him.

Checking around the room to make sure the other novices were soundly sleeping, Kadar slid a hand into his pants.  He would have to be quiet if he did not want to wake the others.  He gripped his length tightly, imagining it was Altaïr’s hand touching him.  There was no hint of gentleness in Altaïr, this would be rough and quick and demanding.  He would pin Kadar down, to a stone wall or the bare earth, spread the novice’s legs, and simply _take_ what he wanted.

Kadar bit back a moan as he imagined it, his hand moving faster.  Not that he would object to be taken like that, forcefully used for the older man’s pleasure.  No, as shameful as it was, he would spread his legs wide and arch back against him, begging hoarsely for more.  And Altaïr wouldn’t care, but he would give Kadar more anyway because that’s what he himself wanted.

Kadar shuddered as he imagined their climax, his own catching up to him.  He breathed a deep sigh and relaxed against the lumpy mattress, thinking of how Altaïr would pull out and walk away without a backwards glance when it was done.  He was just like that.

Kadar would do anything if it meant that Altaïr would notice him.


End file.
